


sleeping on a what if

by merenwen (panther)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean cannot sleep without Roman but he learns to as he learns to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping on a what if

Most superstars sleep better when they are home and in their own beds with their chosen tog of duvet and the right hardness of mattress. Dean has never been like most superstars. When he gets home to his Vegas pad he hardly sleeps at all because Roman is not there. He has come to depend on the heavy arm across his stomach and the smell of coconut oil as he drifts off. He feels _lonely_ at home. He would pack up his shit and move into Roman's Florida apartment in a heartbeat but he's still nervous and cautious and waiting for Roman to realise how bad his past was and leave. They have known each other four years, fucked for two but still Dean is unsure. He has always stumbled through life from one support network to the next and never kept one in place. He is grateful to every one of them but it has it ingrained in his mind that good things don't last for Dean Ambrose. But , Roman stays and Dean changes. Roman deals with Dean's shit. Roman _cares_ and after a while that is enough to get Dean to drop off. The rest of it will come.


End file.
